villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darth Vader
"The Force is strong with this one" ~Darth Vader History Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader) was once a Jedi, but he turned to the dark side in the third episode of Star Wars. When he became one of the Sith, he was named Darth Vader by his master Darth Sidious. Anakin's transformation into Darth Vader became complete when Sidious told him, "It seems in your anger, you killed her (Padme)." The devastating anger and despair that Vader went through, after he discovered the painful truth, forever binded him to the dark side of the Force, or so it seemed. His Turn Scince Skywalker was a young lad he had been trained in the way of the jedi. But as he grew stronger and more powerful we found he wanted more an dhe knew it was wrong. But he cared for somthing too much. Padme. Once he found that Padme was going to die he swore that he would do everything he can to save her. He talked to the Jedi Counsel but if they knew he had a wife which is agianst the Jedi code than he would be done for. His Refuge Anakin found security and refuge in talking to Palpatine. Palpatine had been like a father to him and had made him a member of the Jedi Counsle. But while talking to his dear friend one day he found out that Palpatine was the sith lord and imidiantly tried to tell the Jedi. But after doing so he realised that the olny person who might be able to help him save Padme was the powerful Sith Lord. The Choice After going to the palace of Palpatine the young Jedi found the sith lord on the ground with Mace Windu holding a lightsaber to him. Mace told Anakin the only way to bring peace was to destroy the Sith Lord. But Anakin said it should not be done, it was not the Jedi way. It was then that Anakin had to make the choice. Jedi or Sith. As soon as the purple laser started its way the Blue blade cut off the hand and Mace was sent out the window and died. After helping the Sith Lord Anakin was no more. Darth Vader had taken his place. ---- Prequel trilogy Vader was once Anakin Skywalker, noted Jedi Knight who, tempted by Palpatine/Darth Sidious through the Dark Side of the Force, became the Dark Lord of the Sith. Obi-Wan Kenobi, upon learning what Anakin had become, engaged in a lightsaber duel with his former friend and Padawan learner on the lava planet Mustafar, ending in severe injuries that resulted in his being encased in black armour and mask that sustained him for almost the rest of his life. Original trilogy In the original Star Wars trilogy, Darth Vader is the primary antagonist: a dark, ruthless figure set out to torture, or kill the films' heroes to prevent them from thwarting the Empire. Battling the Rebellion and his son In A New Hope, Vader is charged with recovering the stolen plans of the Star and finding the Rebel Alliance's secret base. He captures and "interrogates" Princess Leia and, along with Death Star commander Grand Moff Tarkin, destroys her home world of Alderaan. Shortly afterward, he duels his former master, the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, who has arrived at the Death Star to rescue Leia, and cuts him down, turning him into a spirit in the Force. He then encounters his son, Luke, during the Battle of Yavin, and senses in him a great strength in the Force; this is confirmed moments later when the boy destroys the battle station. He was about to shoot Luke down using his TIE-Fighter, but Han Solo disabled his ship using the guns on the Millennium Falcon, and sent Vader spinning into space. In The Empire Strikes Back, Vader captures Leia, Han Solo, Chewbacca, and C-3PO on the planet Bespin to lure Luke into a confrontation. He strikes a deal with the administrator of Cloud City, Lando Calrissian to give Han over to the bounty hunter Boba Fett, and has Solo frozen in carbonite. Luke, who has been partially trained by Yoda, duels Vader, but is eventually defeated, losing his right hand to Vader's lightsaber. Vader then reveals his true identity as Luke's father and offers Luke the chance to overthrow Palpatine and rule the galaxy as father and son. Luke refuses, throwing himself down a mine shaft. He is sucked into a garbage chute and rescued by Leia, C-3PO, Chewbacca and Lando. He is fitted with a robotic hand to replace the one Vader had cut off. Redemption In Return of the Jedi, Vader is charged with overseeing the completion of the second Death Star. He meets with Palpatine on board the half-constructed station to plan Luke's turn to the dark side. By this time, Luke has nearly completed his Jedi training, and has learned from a dying Yoda that Vader is indeed his father. He learns about his father's past from Obi-Wan's spirit, and also learns that Leia is his sister. On a mission to the forest moon of Endor, he surrenders to Imperial troops and is brought to Vader. Aboard the Death Star, Luke resists the Emperor's appeals to his anger and fear for his friends, but snaps when Vader telepathically probes his mind, learns of Leia's existence, and threatens to turn her instead. Enraged, Luke nearly kills Vader, severing his father's right hand. He controls his anger at the last minute, however, as he looks at Vader's cybernetic hand and then at his own; he realizes that he is perilously close to suffering his father's fate. As the Emperor approaches, encouraging Luke to kill Vader and take his place, Luke throws down his lightsaber, refusing to perform the final blow. Angered, the Emperor attacks Luke with Force lightning. Luke writhes in agony under the Emperor's lightning, begging his father for help. Unable to bear the sight of his son in pain, Vader spiritually ceases to exist and the Anakin Skywalker persona returns. Anakin turns on his master and throws him into the very core of the Star, where the evil emperor was engulfed and killed. Moments from death, he begs his son to take off his breath-mask so he could look at Luke "with his own eyes". Luke complies and for the first (and as it turned out, the only) time, father and son truly see each other. In his dying breaths, Anakin Skywalker is redeemed, finally admitting to Luke that the good within him was not destroyed after all. Luke escapes with his father's body as the Death Star explodes, destroyed by the Rebel Alliance. That night, Luke burns his father's Sith armor in the manner of a Jedi's funeral. During the victory celebration on the forest moon of Endor, Luke sees the redeemed spirit of Anakin Skywalker, standing once again with Obi-Wan and Yoda. Trivia "Vader" means "father" in Latin. Videos Anakin faces his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi on Mustafar. _xP3fI7yn5s Obi-Wan returns to face Darth Vader at the Death Star. FVHnnzgQlG4 Jedi learner Luke Skywalker faces Darth Vader in a lightsaber duel in The Empire Strikes Back. 0iQwIJO16ms Jedi learner Luke Skywalker faces Darth Vader in a lightsaber duel in The Empire Strikes Back. 0iQwIJO16ms Luke confronts his father again in Return of the Jedi. YpyAitWVM5I DEATHWALKER 13000's VILLAIN RATING- 7.5/10. Vader has the power and intimidating appearance that gives him villainous potential. However, he turns to the good side in the last minutes of his life by killing Emperor Palatine to save his son's life, but this action proves fatal to Vader. Saber-X1138's VILLAIN RATING - 8.7/10 Vader has the intimidating, dark apperance for a proper villain. He never laughs, though, but his power and knowledge of the dark side of the Force make him an evil figure. For the most of the Star Wars series Darth Vader is on the dark side. ---- Category:Live Action Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Redeemed Villains